Cinderella
by Quicksilver19
Summary: It's senior year and Angela, Ricky and Rayanne are going to Prom... AngelaJordan fic...
1. Plans

Note: Alright, this is my first "My So-Called Life" fic so be nice! Um, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah, you know the drill... Um, I guess they're a bit AU so don't go mad on me... and that's it pretty much... questions, comments and critiques are appreciated (just don't be too harsh :) )!

Oh, and if you want to see what I think they all look like in the story, go to my profile and click on the website then click on pictures and then My So-Called Life...

¤ ¤ ¤

Okay, so this is it… I'm finally in senior year. It's kind of funny actually – how two years have passed by without even thinking about them… Everyone's changed completely…

Brian finally cut that awful bush of hair and he actually looks half decent… now if he could only stop being so nerdy he'd get the girls. But, I've forgotten again. He's dating Sharon now... They got together last year – weirdest thing I've seen. I still catch him watching me sometimes but I don't think it's a big deal. Not something I should worry about, really.

Ricky's grown so much it's crazy! He doesn't even look the same anymore… but he's still dependable and fun and fantastic and I still love him to pieces.

Rayanne and I finally made up and she's gotten help with her problems and she's almost a normal person. Who am I kidding though? She'll never be normal… she's still crazy when she wants to be but mostly tones it down… she says it's too exhausting to be the crazy one all the time…

Jordan graduated with the help of both me and Brian and he's now playing with his band out in California – they got signed and I hear his songs on the radio. I love them and pretend that they're about me sometimes, like, when I'm feeling nostalgic about him and me… which is pretty much every time I hear one of their songs…We left on friendly terms but I still dream about him sometimes. They're nicer dreams than that one I kept having about him with the yelling and the screaming…

Prom's in a week and a half and I have no idea what I'm going to do…

Rayanne's already got a date – well, she has to choose between two guys who are fighting over her. They're decent guys, at least different from the ones that she used to go for…

I, on the other hand, don't have a date and I don't think I want one. I don't want to have to deal with the whole awkward asking phase and then end up with someone I don't even like or is boring or something equally as horrible…

¤ ¤ ¤

"Angela, you coming?"

I look up at Ricky and Rayanne. They're wearing identical patient looks on their faces. They're really good with the whole daydreaming thing, unlike Mom. She says that if I don't get my head out of the clouds and into my books, I'll never make it into college. I want to yell back at her when she blows up like that but she's had a rough year. Dad was seeing Hallie for a year before he decided that he wanted a divorce and it hit Mom hard because, like, she knew all along but didn't want to admit it to herself… Sometimes I just go hug her for no reason because I feel so bad. It makes me not want to get into relationships…

"Angela?"

They're getting the exasperated look so I nod and jump up after them. "Yeah, I'm coming, let's go…"

"So, get any prospects for Prom yet?" Rayanne asks, grinning at me.

I shake my head. "I don't really want to go with anyone. I think it's too much pressure and I don't really like anyone at school and I don't want to get stuck with someone that I don't even like and turns out to be a bore and I can't get away…" I take a breath. "And besides, it's overrated anyway. I'm thinking of not even going…"

She laughs. "Leave it to you to overanalyze even Prom. So what, you could go stag or something."

I shrug. "Ricky, do you have a date?"

He shakes his head. "You think there are any guys here worth dating? Guys that like guys on top of that? No. So, no, I'm stag as well. Or maybe I won't go either…"

Rayanne tugs his sleeve. "No way you two are ditching me. Just go together or something…"

He looks at me. I nod. "Sure, I'd love to." And I would. It would be so much easier…

"Great. It's settled them. See you two in Bio." And she skips off down the hall towards the bathrooms. Smoking was one habit Rayanne was unable to shake. But that's okay. Everyone has their flaws.

"See you in class, Angela. Katimski asked me to help with something." Ricky pecks me on the cheek and takes off. Mr. Katimski has been good to Ricky in the past two years. After my dad moved out, Ricky moved in. He was really good with my mom but he didn't forget Mr. Katimski. It's like they have shared custody of Ricky – he's back and forth a lot.

¤ ¤ ¤

"Hey Angela…"

I turn and jump. Brian's standing right behind me. "Oh, hi, hello. What do you want?" I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but he scared me.

"Find a date for Prom yet?" he asks. I don't know why he does this. Like, before, when I was with Jordan, he'd ask all sorts of questions as if living vicariously through Jordan would make life easier, or maybe he could hurt his love for me out of his heart by the use of jealousy and anger.

"No, I don't want one. Ricky and I are going together… it's too much to deal with the whole asking bit… but you're going with Sharon, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, we're back together for the time being…" I could tell that he wasn't too sure about the whole being with Sharon thing.

I don't think he'll ever be sure of it. I mean, it is kinda weird… but I think they're good for each other though, really… "I'm glad… I mean, you guys are awesome for each other. I just wish that I had someone that I could connect with like you guys do." Which totally is and isn't true but I have to say something to him…

He nods. "Yeah, I guess." But he wasn't convinced, I could tell.

"Well, see you." I get out of there before I have to come up with something else to say to him. He's not a bad guy, really, it's just hard because he still sort of likes me and I'm friends with Sharon. I don't want to get between them. And, well, I don't like him like that anyway…

¤ ¤ ¤

To Be Continued...

Let me know what you think!


	2. Going to meet the prince

"So they're merging two schools' proms together? What kind of stupid idea is that?" Rayanne was venting when I came into the bathroom. She was layering purple lipstick onto her lips.

Beside her, Ricky was grinning while putting on eyeliner. "That's good. That means there's more people that we could meet…"

"What do you think?" Rayanne asks, turning to me. "Good or bad?"

"The lipstick or the prom thing?" I tease.

She rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Angela…"

I shrug. "I think it's good that we're going to be diverse."

"Thanks professor…" she growls. "But, hey, d'you think there'll be cute guys there from the other school?"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Rayanne, you already have a date! Two actually…"

She turns back to the mirror. "Yeah, well, I have to keep my options open." She snaps her fingers. "Hey, I almost forgot, which is stupid because this is, like, the biggest news ever. Guess who's playing at Prom?"

I turn to the mirror and study myself critically. I dyed my hair blond this year and cut it short, not short like Mom's hair short, but to my chin short and it's kinda layered so that it has more definition… I'm still undecided whether I like it or not… "Who?"

She grins mischievously at her reflection. "Residue."

And everything after that freezes. Well, more of a slow motion…

Residue.

Jordan's band.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She's preoccupied with mascara, her mouth hanging open like a fish's.

"Why would they come back here to play? I thought they hit it big…" I look over to Ricky for help.

He shrugs. "They're on tour and are going to be in the area? I dunno?"

"I heard they requested specially to be here. Maybe Jordan wants some action and they figure if they're going to be in the area anyway…" She trails off, grinning wickedly.

Ricky nudges her. "Don't be a jerk, Rayanne. I'm sure it's just coincidence," he adds to me. "It'll be cool to see them all the same. They have good music."

I nod. "Yeah, sure. I gotta go but I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" I leave with Rayanne calling after me, "There she goes, off to dream about her true love…" But I know that she's not really trying to be mean. She's just trying to make the situation light so that I don't think about it too much…

¤¤¤

Which totally doesn't work because I'm still thinking about it at supper a week later.

"Angela?" Dad's face swims into view. "More spaghetti, honey?"

I shake my head. "No thanks, I'm fine." I can't eat at a moment like this. What if Jordan did want to see me and that's why they came back? But what if it is just a booty call? Or maybe he's had his fill of stupid groupies and wants someone smart? No, he could find someone like that in California… What if he really does miss me? Or what if it is just a coincidence? The last thought depresses me and I don't feel like eating anymore. I get up, grabbing my plate. "I'm done. Thanks for dinner, dad."

He smiles. "No problem. So, prom, huh? Got a date?"

I groan inwardly. No way do I want to discuss this with him. "No, dad. I'm going alone. Well, with Ricky." I start for my room.

"Take a lot of pictures," he calls after me. "I want to see 'em."

¤¤¤

So, I've got my dress and my makeup and hair done and I'm standing outside the hall where our prom is. People are streaming past, taking pictures and laughing and talking… and I can't bring myself to walk through the doors. I can hear the band from out here and Jordan's voice. I want to go in so badly but at the same time I don't want to. The anticipation feels good and bad all at the same time. I want to see him but I'm afraid that my fantasy about tonight won't live up to reality. Because it never does.

Brian and Sharon walked by a little while ago and I could see the pain on Brian's face. He knew exactly why I was standing out here as if my feet had grown roots and all the old feelings seemed to rush to his face. He frowned at me. I felt bad right then but then Sharon tugged his sleeve and his face changed again, became objective Brian again. He knew that it was over and he didn't really like me but you know when you have feelings well up inside you and you just can't ignore them? I felt bad and waved nightly. They waved back and moved on.

"Come on, Angela. We've been standing out here for fifteen minutes. Can we just go in?" Rayanne whines. At the last minute, she decided to go stag with Ricky and me. She said she wants to keep her options open.

"Give her a minute," Ricky says, rubbing my arm. "She's getting herself ready."

"I've given her fifteen. C'mon, Angela. Just get it over with…"

I look from one face to the other. They both want to get in there, want to start having the 'most memorable night of their teenage lives' but I know that if I said I didn't want to go at all, they'd bail with me. "Okay, let's go." I start forward a few steps then stop. "No, wait, I can't do it…"

They each take one of my arms and start for the door, me protesting the whole while.

"Wait, guys, I'm not ready! I can't do this! I need more time!"

"You're totally ready, Angela," Rayanne reassures me.

"Yeah, and if you're not now, you'll never be so it doesn't matter anyway," Ricky adds as they push open the doors.

We sweep in and suddenly we're in the middle of Prom. The gym was completely transformed. All the tables are lined up along the edges of the room, streamers are all over the place, balloons as well, and, not twenty feet from me is Residue up on a platform.

I freeze as I spot him. I feel Ricky and Rayanne's hands drop from my arms and they seem to melt away in the crowd because I'm suddenly alone and I'm looking at him and he's looking right back at me. And he smiles.

¤¤¤

Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Fairytale bubbles

Sorry about the delay...

I'm sitting at a table with Jordan Catalano. And he's actually talking. Full sentences and complete thoughts are coming out of his mouth. I'm not really listening though, instead, I'm watching him. The way his mouth forms words, the way he's using his hands to express his thoughts, the way he looks completely the same yet completely different.

"So, that's how our band got signed… Angela?"

I blink and look away, blushing. When I look back, he's watching me. "Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you, it's too loud." The band's on a break and the DJ's been playing crazy eighties music.

He smiles at me. "I like your hair… you look good as a blond."

I rub my neck self-consciously. "Thanks. You look good too." And it's true. He's scruffier and has dyed his hair blond too. His body has changed from a teenage guy's gangliness to real muscles. It's funny because in two years he's changed so much… I wonder if he thinks I've changed as much since we last saw each other.

He gestures to the dance floor as the music switches to The Cranberries' Dreams. "You want to dance?" he asks, standing up and holding out a hand.

"Uh, sure." I stand up and we move close. I have no idea how to dance to this song. It's slow but not so I'm not sure if I'm supposed to dance with him close or just dance with him. He takes my right hand with his left and wraps his other around my waist. We start a sort of quick slow dance. My head naturally drifts to his shoulder and happiness fills me like an inflating balloon. Okay, so maybe some realities are just as good as fantasies.

ΩΩΩ

I am in love. Back in love. And it's terrible. I feel like Cinderella. Like, the clock's going to strike twelve and everything wonderful's going to disappear. This night is going to be all I have. A nice memory that I can look back on. Jordan Catalano's not going to give up his band's dream just to be with someone like me. I'm just a revisit to the past and then tomorrow he'll be gone, back to the glamorous rock star life…

Jordan's words snap me out of my dream. They're back on stage and he's at the microphone. "Okay, here's a song about someone who was real special in my life and I hope she likes it…" God, he sounds nervous. Guess that girl really did a number on him…

The band starts playing and it sounds kinda familiar. And then Jordan starts singing and it's 'Red,' it's the song that he started in high school.

I sit, with an open mouth watching them when it hits me… the song is about me, was about me… oh my god…

Ricky and Rayanne run up to the table, babbling at the same time.

"Angela, I just met this guy… he's so great… hey, wait a minute, isn't this…?" Ricky stares at the band, confused.

"See that guy over there? He's my new da-hey, this is that song Catalano wrote…" Rayanne manages, giggling.

They both sit down and we listen, mesmerized.

When the song's over and they go on to another, both turn to me.

"Oh my god, Angela… he's in love with you!"

ΩΩΩ

I take a deep breath and steady myself on the railing. I had to run outside because I was so giddy listening to him sing that song and knowing that it was about me that I couldn't stop grinning. And then I felt really stupid so I ran outside. And now I was leaning on a railing wondering so many whys. Like, why didn't he tell me this in high school? Why weren't we this compatible when we were in high school? Why was he back and perfect just when I knew I couldn't have him?

"Angela?"

I turn and then there he is. Jordan Catalano. Standing in the doorway. Looking at me expectantly.

"I thought I saw you bolt out here. Did you like the song?" He sounds nervous.

I nod. "Yeah, it's just too warm in there and too busy. I thought I'd take a break. Y'know, because if I don't then I might pass out and then I'd miss the rest of my prom and they say that prom is supposed to be this memorable night but I don't know if it really cracks up to all that…" Oh, great. Now I'm babbling. That's just fantastic.

But he takes it all in stride. "So, you're having a good night?"

I nod, keeping my mouth shut. If I open it, I'll probably babble again and I really don't want that to happen because I'll probably say something that I'll regret. Something stupid like, I love you.

"Good." He comes and stands at the railing beside me and we just look out for awhile.

"Hey," he says finally. "I got help with that whole dyslexia thing, huh?" I look up at him but he's staring off into the distance. "When I was out west. You were right. There are a lot of people that have it. Lots of movie stars. Which is weird because they have to do a lot of reading." He looks down at me. "Anyway, I got help and now I can read." He grins. "Well, sort of. I'm not reading novels or anything but y'know…"

I nod again. "That's go-"

And he kisses me.

My eyes close and it takes me back to high school. All those times when I was talking and he'd just kiss me. I always wondered if it was because he was intimidated by my intellect and to get back at me he'd do something that he was better than me at or if it was because he found my intellect attractive…

He pulls away. "Sorry…"

I open my eyes slowly. "For what?" Did he think it was wrong? That we shouldn't be out here kissing because it was wrong because he was leaving probably tomorrow?

He smiles slowly. "For interrupting you…"

I smile back. "Thanks."

He touches my cheek lightly. "I missed you, Angela. I thought about calling you a lot. I almost did once at this gig…"

"So why didn't you?"

He shrugs. "I chickened out."

"Well, that's okay-"

"No, it's not," he interrupts angrily. "So many times I've done stupid things when I'm around you that have wrecked everything-"

Suddenly, I don't want to hear it. I don't care about the complications of our so-called 'relationship'. I am so sick of defending it and trying to create a perfect one. "Stop it, Jordan," I interrupt and suddenly I'm the one kissing him. Me. Angela Chase is kissing Jordan Catalano… I never even knew I had these kinds of guts. And it's amazing and thrilling. I'm kissing him and I don't care that people might walk out and find us.

He's kissing me back and his hands move down around my waist, pulling me to him. I can't breathe and I don't care. I almost giggle, I'm so giddy. I feel like I'm drunk and dancing and going to explode all at once.

ΩΩΩ

Later, we're just leaning on the railing. Well, I'm leaning against it and he's wrapped his arms around me and we're just staring out into the darkness.

"Don't you have to go back inside and play?" I ask, breaking the silence reluctantly.

He sighs and shrugs. "Dunno. I think we have an hour break while they play some dance music…"

"Oh." I still manage to feel young and stupid around him, kind of awkward sometimes… I shouldn't – he's really not that larger than life anymore… just something about him…

"Yeah, you wanna dance?"

I shake my head. I don't want to go back inside. I don't want to deal with people, I don't want to meet Brian Krakow's glare, Rayanne's giggling look, not even Ricky's happy gazes…

"Oh." He let go and moved away, the shielded look going back into his eyes.

I look up at him. Oh crap. "No, it's not that I don't want to dance with you. I'd love to dance with you… I just don't like it in there. I don't like the people looking and the looks and people…" I trail off miserably. Well, okay, this is why we didn't work out. Why we never worked out. Because I said something stupid.

"Nobody's lookin' out here…"

"Okay…" We move together as a slow song comes on and I can feel the bubble coming around again to close us off from the other world. For a minute, I actually believe in fairytale endings…

ΩΩΩ

Let me know what you think! Any suggestions are welcome! Ciao!


End file.
